The Doctor's Reward
by TheTrickster96
Summary: It is the end for The Tenth Doctor and before he hangs up his coat, he visits his Children of Time and just before the end comes for the Time Lord, he will look upon a face he thought dead and when The Eleventh Doctor is born, new adventures beckon the Last of the Time Lords back to the stars and beyond.


The Doctor's Reward

By TheTrickster96

The TARDIS groaned sadly as she knew her Doctor was dying once again, she hated the pain he went through each and every time he went through the process but she stood by her pilot and would help every step of the way just like the other times. She set the course and took off by herself and The Doctor smiled as he realised what his best friend was doing.

When the ship landed, he saw on the scanner that the TARDIS had brought him to Mickey and Martha, he smiled but frowned instantly when he saw a lone Sontaran chasing them. That of course, was not okay in the Time Lord's book. He grabbed his ever trusty mallet and paced outside onto a walkway and he saw the warrior aiming, The Doctor kept to the shadows and with an almighty swing, he brought the mallet right onto the probic vent of the soldier who collapsed in an unconscious heap. He stood above the soldier and looked out on two of his good friends but found that he could not smile, instead he stood there and nodded when the pair looked at him, Mickey had called to him but the look he gave them was enough to tell them what was happening and for Mickey and Martha Smith, the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising did not bring any joy or happiness to the couple but instead they felt sadness as they knew that The Doctor was dying. They held each other as Martha sobbed as she lost her friend who had shown her the wonders of the Universe. For Mickey, he lost not only a friend but a brother in arms who stood by him even when he was so jealous of stealing Rose from him but he knew that his friend would be alright and laughed as he heard in his head, The Doctor calling him by that title.

"Mickey the Idiot."

-10-

The Doctor found himself on Bannerman Road once again and he realised that The Trickster knew of his fate but he shook it off as he watches Luke Smith on the phone, probably to one of his friends that he had met before, but he would have save yet another life as a car sped down the road and it wouldn't stop in time without seriously injuring Luke as he blindly walked into the road, not noticing the car and The Doctor sprinted into action and gave Luke a very disappointed look as he stammered in disbelief and nodded at him as he walked off in the direction of the TARDIS. He heard Luke call for his mum and he smiled to himself when he saw her again, she looked just as beautiful as ever and he grinned at seeing one of his best again, they knew instantly what this was, another goodbye, another tear fell for The Doctor and she remembered the faces of that wonderful, impossible man. She waved and cried as the man she loved left again but she could not wait to meet the next face and fall in love once again with The Doctor. She laughed as she actually hoped that the next Doctor knew the difference between Croydon and Aberdeen. She walked back inside her house with Luke and went upstairs to her super-computer Mr Smith and asked him to send a message to any and all of The Doctor's companions present on Earth and she asked them for a thought for the greatest being in all the cosmos as he rested once more.

-10-

Of course The Doctor would not see Joan again but he needed to know she was alright and when the TARDIS found references to him and the events involving The Family of Blood, he went straight there and found himself at a book signing event, he had been to thousands over his nine years with this face. Verity looked just like her and his hearts lurched not in pain of the radiation but the fact that somewhere John Smith saw the woman he fell in love with. He smiled when she saw him and signed the book for him, when she asked if he was happy, he grinned and nodded in thanks for the book. He read a few pages on his way back to the TARDIS and bumped into someone who apologised profusely.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You know what it's like, New Year's and everyone's in a rush." The woman said.

The Doctor could have sworn he knew her, her chestnut brown hair along with her chocolate brown eyes. He gave her a grin and she blushed under it, she was a very good looking girl, for some reason he felt drawn to her and wished her a Happy New Year. When he asked her for her name, she smiled brightly and winked.

"For me to know and you to find out. Now off you run clever boy and remember."

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS shaking his head as he laughed at such a strange girl, though he was drawn to strange.

-10-

Finding Captain Jack Harkness was a real chore for The Doctor as the TARDIS tried her best to leave the asteroid where the Coating had found himself. The Doctor was unfortunately busy when the 456 incident occured and could not assist humanity during the crisis. He found his eternal friend drinking his sorrows away at a bar filled with other aliens but another face caught the Time Lord's attention, the only person to have fit his favourite word and judging from his new uniform had been promoted multiple times since being a Midshipman. Alonso Frame was looking dreadfully tired and was obviously looking for a break as was Jack, The Doctor caught the attention of a bartender and had him pass on a note to the Captain and a drink on him. The man who detested salutes gave one to his friend and got a sharp reply and he smiled when Jack turned on the charm, even now the urge to stop the flirting rose up.

-10-

The wedding bells rang and out stepped Mr and Mrs Temple-Noble. The Doctor smiled as he saw how happy Donna looked but it was a sad smile because he wanted nothing more than to be there to congratulate her on the occasion. She was so happy now and that in the end was the point, she was happy and that made The Doctor happy. He saw Sylvia and Wilfres walk up to him and he smiled.

"Wedding present! Cos I never carry cash on me so I popped back in time and borrowed a quid off a very lovely man." He looked at Sylvia in the eyes and said, "Geoffrey Noble his name was. Have that he said, have that on me."

Sylvia cried in her father's shoulder as Wilf thanked The Doctor silently and hugged his daughter. They returned to Donna and handed her the envelope to Donna and they were amazed once again by this impossible magicial man who had once again saved Donna in his own special way. Wilf saluted The Doctor and cried as the man who seemed to be the most wonderful person looked tired and he stumbled back to the TARDIS. Wilfred Mott lost his friend that day and cried.

-10-

The Doctor closed the door and fell but was caught by two arms which belonged to someone he thought dead.

"Hello Dad." Jenny said as she helped her father up.

"But how?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Jenny in disbelief.

"Never mind that! I got a message from Martha and she said that you were dying." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked, her voice braking.

"No. But thank you Jenny, you are the best daughter a father could hope for." The Doctor said but winced in pain.

Jenny went to a bag tucked away in the corner and pulled out a tube of something and jabbed it into The Doctor's neck and he began to feel a little better.

"It won't save you unfortunately but it's a painkiller and a stabilising agent, should give you enough for one more trip, anywhere specific?" Jenny asked as she began to control the TARDIS again to The Doctor's disbelief but laughed when he realised that the TARDIS had shown her everything she needed to know on flying the ship.

"Two-Thousand and Five. Same day, two hours ahead. Powell Estate, London." The Doctor said and Jenny with some helping words from her father landed the TARDIS perfectly. The Doctor asked her to stay inside and be ready, they knew that it would be the last journey. Back to where it all started, where he would land for the first time and see Rose through new eyes and hold her with new hands, and a newly-regenerated hand at least.

He groaned in pain as he watched her walk back to the flat and she smiled at him.

"Too much to drink?" She asked, her voice full of that caring tone.

"Something like that." The Doctor replied.

"Maybe it's time you went home mate." Rose said again with that smile.

"Yeah? Yeah maybe."

"Well Happy New Year!" She laughed.

'You too! Though can you tell me what year this is?" The Doctor asked, feigning memory loss.

"Blimey! How much have you had to drink?" The man laughed a little. "It's the first of January, Two-Thousand and five." Rose said and the man looked to be deep in thought before smiling at her.

"Good year. I tell you what, I reckon you're going to have a great year." The Doctor said, laughing inside at that line.

"Yeah? Well good night! Take care you hear?" Rose said as she walked to the building.

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor said as he watched Rose for the last time.

The pain became too much and The Doctor collapsed in the snow till he saw Ood Sigma standing there and he barely heard him but what he did hear was a song. A song which emanates from the Ood Sphere and right out into the further reaches of the Universe, everyone and everything heard it. The Universe wept as The Doctor, the ageless warrior of peace, step by step defied the pain and gritting his teeth made it to the doors of the TARDIS which opened and Jenny helped her dad inside. He hugged her tightly and saw his hands glowing. He had been holding it all back and now there was no stopping it. He gave Jenny a look but she almost glared at him for almost saying it.

"You shouldn't be alone for this, I am not leaving, not when I found you again!" Jenny said and put the TARDIS in orbit around Earth as The Doctor looked at her and said,

"I don't want to go."

Sparks flew and explosions rattled the TARDIS as her shields failed and the control room burst into multiple fires, the windows smashed and one of the supports crashed into the console and the TARDIS lurched as she lost orbit and all the while Jenny was looking as her dad with his spiky hair and sideburns turned into someone else with big hair and green eyes but what caught her attention was that chin! As The Doctor inspected the result of the regeneration, Jenny did her best to keep the TARDIS from actually crashing but her efforts were futile as the ship entered the atmosphere at tremendous speed which the box itself turning into a spinning fiery ball as she hurtled downwards toward the Earth and above the explosions and the groaning, wheezing of the TARDIS with the cloister bell ringing louder than ever before, The Eleventh Doctor shouted at the top of his new set of lungs,

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I may actually do a Doctor Who story featuring The Eleventh Doctor and Jenny soon. I wrote this after I watched The End of Time. Will be doing more and more Doctor Who one shots featuring the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors soon with a wide range of their companions and maybe a crossover could be in the works, bye!<strong>


End file.
